


Family Matters

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [1]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, M/M, god I love tiny fluffy bits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 1: Family. Symbol watches a heartwarming scene.





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 1 of the 32 days of bardvent prompts!

The fire place glowed warmly through the window. He could see the three of them huddled around it, hot chocolate grasped gratefully in chilled hands. Damp, snow battered hats, shoes, and gloves lay crumpled in a soggy pile that he knew wouldn’t be dry by morning. A plate of cookies sat in the table, were sticky fingers could easily score one. 

Outside, the fire wood was heavy in his arms. Jack Frost bit at his nose and ears. The snow blurred his vision. But for a moment, he couldn’t bring himself to come inside and break the serenity. Snow crunches behind him, but he didn’t turn. Mitch wrapped his arms around his waist and tucked the shorter man’s head under his chin. 

“Brrr, it’s cold out here. Even this early in the season.”

Symbol chuckled, snuggling deeper in to the warm embrace. 

“Come on, Mitch, let’s get inside, we’ve got family waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ily all, this is for the bardcord, thank y’all for supporting this idea


End file.
